Friendship Breaking Game
by YoshiStack
Summary: Who knew that a round of Mario Party would do a better job of destroying the groups friendship than XANA could ever dream of.


**I... I saw a post on tumblr about this and I just couldn't not do this, y'know? The idea was too funny.**

 **I should note though: the original post talked about them playing Monopoly, but I've only played Monopoly a handful of times when I was younger. Because of that, I chose to use Mario Party instead. Deal with it.**

* * *

Friendship Breaking Game

XANA often watched the five children who irked him so very much. While it didn't happen very often, sometimes their personal problems and emotions helped him formulate ideas for attacking them. He could possess close friends and make the face a moral dilemma about hurting them. He could create specters to stir up some chaos with their emotions. He could make their worst fears come to life.

Yet somehow, he still couldn't break up their friendship.

And that's what made the situation in front of him all the more confusing.

It wasn't uncommon for the self-dubbed "Lyoko Warriors" to meet up together at Yumi's house. It was almost always when her parents were out of town, and the nights were usually uneventful. They'd study for tests, discuss their plans for the future, both Lyoko and real world related.

But afterwords, they'd usually play some sort of game. Card games, board games, video games, and kind of game was fair game with them. It wasn't unusual for one of them to get angry, particularly Ulrich at Odd, but nothing could compare to the display in front of him.

Four of them were playing the game 'Mario Party' for an old console that Yumi's family had. The game started out normally enough: everyone aside from Jeremy was playing and picked their usual characters and a normal 20 turn game on the board Yoshi's Tropical Island.

And then it had slowly become a game of absolute chaos.

It all started about 7 turns in when Odd had enough coins to steal Ulrich's one star.

"Odd, don't you dare- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

And was then followed by Yumi being cheated of a win by Ulrich.

"What!? There's absolutely no way you just beat me! I finished before you did!"

And then Aelita raising the price to pass through a path way.

"Aelita, no! How am I supposed to get over there now! I don't have 50 coins to spare!"

"You should've thought about that before you decided to steal my star,"

"Oh quit whining about it already!"

That was then proceded by Odd losing all of his coins in a Bowser minigame.

"You're all working with that fiend! First Jean-Pierre and now this! I'll never trust you guys again!"

And that was followed by event, after event, after event.

"What!? I hit A! I HIT THE A BUTTON, NOT B!" Yumi had screeched.

"No way you can tap a button that fast, Aelita!" Ulrich argued.

"Practice makes perfect, Ulrich," she'd replied while flexing her thumb.

"Yumi, no, I rightfully stole that star first! It's mine!" Odd whined.

"Can we just stop stealing my stars in the first place! Aelita has more!"

"Yeah, but you have the coins to buy another," Aelita countered.

"All is fair in Mario Party," Yumi had said after stealing some if Odd's coins.

"Jeremy, Yumi is-"

"Nope, not getting involved, Odd," Jeremy said, knowing better than to interfere by this point.

By the game's end, Odd had managed to scrounge up enough stars to win first place, even without a bonus star, which lead Ulrich, chasing Odd around the room while screaming at him about cheating and star stealing. While Aelita and Yumi tried to ease the situation, Jeremy quietly turned the game off and stuck the cartridge in his bag, deciding there would be a temporary ban on Mario Party until further notice, least their friendship be entirely ruined.

And it was times like these XANA truly questioned how bizarre these humans were.

* * *

 **This... Was a lot shorter than I intended it to be.**

 **Oh well. I had fun and that's all I cared about with this one.**

 **Oh, and the usual Mario Party characters I think the Lyoko Warriorsnplays as are: Ulrich is Mario, Odd usually picks Yoshi or Boo is he's playable, Yumi is normally Waluigi or Wario in the early games, Aelita is peach, Jeremy is Toad or Luigi in the older games, and William is DK or Dry Bones.**

 **I admit that I'm not looking for a lot of feedback other than if the characters seemed alright or not. At some point or another I plan on posting stories for the Code July prompts, so I wanted a bit of practice with oneshots before that.**


End file.
